Piscina
by Higushi
Summary: (en colaboración con Guaduchi) AU. Yamato cree firmemente que dar clases de natación es una pésima idea... hasta que se topa con Mimi, su futura alumna.


**Digimon y todas sus versiones no me pertenece. Yo solo escribo situaciones que me gustaría que pasaran.**

¡Disfruten! Los review con dirección los contestare con gusto.

**Piscina.**

El día inició: se percató porque la luz del sol estaba entrando por la ventana de su habitación, algunos pájaros se osaban a cantar sosteniéndose de la rama del árbol que había en su patio y el despertador —sin pizca de pereza— le avisaba que debía levantarse cuanto antes. Lanzó un suspiro y estiro su mano derecha por encima de las mullidas frazadas de su cama y apagó el condenado "hacedor de ruido".

Cuando llegó al baño, su franela ya estaba tirada en el piso y su pantalón de dormir yacía a unos pasos de la puerta; se vio en el espejo y frunció el ceño "Hoy iba a ser un buen día". El sarcasmo debía brotar de cada una de las palabras que conformaban dicha frase.

Era sábado y ese mismo día, daría inicio su vida como profesor de natación en la piscina que su tío administraba.

—Estúpido Tai y sus ridículas ideas —susurró mientras abría el grifo y daba inicio a su aseo diario.

Cuando el reloj hubo marcado las ocho —y sí, se había tenido que despertar alrededor de las siete de mañana (de nuevo: estúpido Tai y sus ridículas ideas)— ya se encontraba listo y desayunado para lo que sería el día "más feliz de su vida". Y es que a Yamato "Matt" Ishida le molestaba de sobremanera el tener que madrugar y aun más, tener que pasar todo el día rodeado de gente fastidiosa.

Soltó un bufido.

..

…

Mimi Tachikawa no es buena en deportes en general. Salvo aquellos donde se requiera el uso de la gracia y flexibilidad, como Gimnasia; además que pertenece al equipo de porristas y ha participado en varios recitales de Ballet.

Suspiró. A su mejor amiga se le había hecho gracia el inscribirla en un curso de natación sabatino, y todo porque uno de los instructores era su nuevo novio y quería aprovechar la oportunidad para presentárselo y que pudieran ser amigos.

Hasta ahí la idea era maravillosa. Pero sin duda había otras maneras de conocerlo que no la incluyeran a ella cerca del agua cloratada que seguramente pondría horrible su brillante cabello castaño y opacaría su cremosa piel blanca.

Vio con un puchero a la chica que estaba a su lado, buscando su redención ante la actividad.

—¡Vamos, Mimi! Será divertido —animó Sora con una conciliadora sonrisa— Y mira al instructor que te va a ayudar.

Mimi dirigió sus iris miel hacia el punto donde su amiga le indicaba muy disimuladamente. Apenas localizó el cabello rubio y cuerpo alto y musculoso en la entrada de la piscina techada, juró que sería una estudiante de lento, pero muy increíblemente lento, aprendizaje.

..

…

1

2

3

La paciencia de Yamato jamás fue mucha, y en ese preciso instante una chica de ojos avellana y cabello platinado estaba ganándose el insulto y la mirada despectiva del año.

Bufó por enésima vez en el día. Aquella chica creía que por tener el cuerpo voluptuosamente operado (su vista jamás le engañaba y estaba más que confirmado a causa de los múltiples "roces" que ella había hecho con él) llamaría su atención.

—Suficiente, —dijo por lo bajo, ganándose la mirada bobalicona de la joven— vete con él —señalando a Tai—. No tengo tiempo para enseñar a quienes tienen más silicona que cerebro y habilidad —concluyó con furia, saliendo de la piscina y dejando a una llorosa joven allí.

—Waoo —escuchó que alguien decía. Al voltearse, Yamato miró a una exótica morena de cabello corto y rojizo y ojos avellana a su lado, portando un traje deportivo especial para nadar—. Pensé que nunca te quitarías a la boba de encima. ¡Un gusto! Soy Sora Takenouchi y el señor de allá —comentó señalando al tío de él— me dijo que tú podías enseñar a mi amiga algo de natación.

Cuando ella se movió hacia un lado, los ojos azules de Yamato se quedaron fijos en la imagen que tenía frente a él: la joven tenía el cabello ensortijado y estaba atado con una coleta alta con algunos mechones enmarcando su rostro de porcelana. Sus pies pataleaban distraídamente el agua de la orilla de la alberca y de vez en cuando soltaba pucheros que lejos de hacerla extraña parecía como una princesita delicada e inocente.

—Eh… si, claro —logró decir, tragando espeso y encaminándose la aludida. Se aseguró de colocar parecer medianamente indiferente justo antes de que ella notara su presencia.

Sora sonrió y se retiró en silencio, observando cómo los dos se metían en la piscina e iniciaban lo que serían las clases. Aunque ella esperaba dos cosas: uno, que Mimi aprendiera a nadar y de esa manera lograra pasar el examen de la preparatoria. Y dos, que no fingiera tantos calambres que pudieran darle la posibilidad de ahogarse.

..

…

Yamato la presionó más contra el borde la piscina. Le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada unos segundos antes de inclinar su cabeza y recorrerle el trayecto desde el hombro hasta la comisura de sus labios con su propia boca. Sonrió gustoso al sentirla temblar debajo de él.

Adoraba aquella sensación.

—Matt… —susurró Mimi— deberíamos irnos —dijo soltando un pequeño grito al sentir unas manos intrusas en su trasero.

—No… aún no —rebatió Yamato empezando mordiendo suavemente el cuello de Mimi.

Nada mejor que pasar todo el día enseñándole natación a su adorable novia. Y más, cuando él era el encargado de cerrar el lugar y podía hacer lo que quisiera en él. Los sábados eran increíblemente divertidos desde hacía cuatro meses, que era lo que llevaban juntos como pareja, desde que la conoció hace más de seis meses.

Ensanchó la sonrisa, mientras dirigía sus manos a otro sitio que le arrancaría muchos gemidos a su chica.


End file.
